New Home, New Drama
by Azura Songstress
Summary: When her landlady passes, her son takes over and kicks Lucy out of her apartment. Trying not to let it get to her, she aims to fulfill a childhood dream of hers; live in a tree house. But as always, she can't catch a break, especially when she saves a strange egg.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this," Lucy murmured sadly as she looked at all the boxes in the apartment containing her things.

At her door stood the new landlord, the son of the previous landlady. He sneered at her smugly.

"You mages all act like you're better than everyone else with your fancy guilds but in the end, you all need a roof over your head."

"So you're kicking me out?" Lucy huffed.

"I don't want nothing to do with you damn freaks," he snapped back.

She flinched at the insult as he stormed off.

"We're not...freaks," she mumbled as she grabbed her keys.

She opened three portals, calling forth Virgo, Taurus and Loke.

"Yes, Princess?" Virgo asked.

She smiled at them sadly. "I need your help moving my things to storage."

Her spirits looked at her in confusion and concern.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it..."

Without another word, they began the move. Thankfully the storage warehouse was only down the road.

By the time all of her things were packed safely away, the sun had set.

"Where will you stay now, Lucy?" Loke asked.

Lucy stood there a moment, thinking.

_Maybe this doesn't have to be as bad as it sounds, _Lucy soothed herself. _I'm pretty sure Natsu made his own house, so I can do it too! Plus, I've always wanted to make and live in a tree house._

Smiling softly, she did as she usually did and saw the bright side.

"I'm going to go talk to Laki!"

* * *

><p>Arriving just after dinner time, Lucy made sure to leave her suitcase with Virgo while she entered the guild. Laki and Levi sat in a corner, chatting away while Gajeel sat beside Levi quietly, having words with Lilly. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Cana and Gildarts sat at the bar with Mira who served them at the counter.<p>

Mira caught sight of her before she could get to Laki though.

"Oh, Lucy, what a surprise! You never come here at night."

Those at the bar turned their attention to Lucy who hesitated a moment. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._

Mira frowned when she saw the doubt in Lucy's eyes before she turned them downwards. "Is everything okay?"

"I...um..." she stuttered as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "I just...needed to talk to Laki is all."

Hearing her name, Laki turned from her conversation with Levi to focus her attention on the blonde mage.

"How can I help you, Lucy?" She wondered.

"Can I...talk to you outside...please?"

_This wouldn't be so hard if everyone wasn't staring at me! _Lucy fumed inwardly.

"Oh...sure!" Laki smiled and stood.

Lucy followed behind Laki as she passed her, the guild doors closing behind them.

"Lu-chan was acting weird," Levi commented aloud.

"Do you think she's alright?" Lilly asked.

"She must be pretty lonely since Erza, Gray and Natsu left her behind," Freed added.

Mira eyed the door worriedly. _Lucy..._

* * *

><p>"So what can I help you with, Lucy?" Laki asked before she noticed Virgo standing by the stairs leading down into town.<p>

More importantly, she noticed the suitcase Virgo had beside her.

"Are you going somewhere?" Laki asked.

"Promise me you'll keep this a secret?" Lucy swore.

Laki blinked a couple times in surprise. "Okay, I promise. Lucy, what's this about?"

Lucy looked down. "My landlady passed away and her son inherited the place. He hates mages and kicked me out so now I have no place to stay and I don't want to make the others worry by telling them about it so I thought maybe you could help me build a tree house."

"A...tree house?" Laki asked, shocked. "Why don't you stay with someone else from the guild?"

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone," she murmured. "Besides, I've always wanted to build a tree house!" She smiled, faking a smile.

Even though she knew the smile was fake, Laki let her get away with it.

"Okay, Lucy, sure. But it would be better to do it tomorrow so that we have daylight. What are you going to do until then?"

Lucy waved her concern away. "Oh, I'll just crash at Natsu's for the night. He's done it so often to me that he shouldn't have a problem with it. Besides, I doubt he'd even know. But anyway, thank you so much, Laki. Your help means a lot to me."

Lucy embraced the purple-haired mage before she took off, waving back to her. "See you here tomorrow morning, Laki!"

As Lucy disappeared down the steps, Laki could only stare after her.

"She was...shaking..."

* * *

><p>When Laki entered the guild once more, those inside immediately turned their attention to her.<p>

"What did Lucy want?" Gajeel asked.

Laki shook her head as she sat back in her seat, looking down at her lap, thoughts elsewhere.

"Is she okay, Laki?" Mira asked.

"I think...I don't know. I don't think so."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for any mistakes and also if anyone is OOC<br>**

**Fairy Tail fanfic is still new to me so I'm easing into it.**

**As you can tell, Lucy is my favourite so expect all my FT fanfic to be starring Lucy.**

**Leave a review if you can. I'd like to know your thoughts and I will strive to do better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy awoke from a knock on the door. Her eyes fluttered open as she slowly became aware of where she was.

_Oh crap, someone's at the door!_

Lucy looked around Natsu's house that she spent all night cleaning so that it looked relatively clean.

"Lucy?" Laki's voiced called from the other side of the door.

The blonde released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding.

"Oh, Laki, it's you," Lucy sighed as she slipped from Natsu's hammock and padded over to the door, opening it to reveal the purple-haired mage.

"I know you said we'd meet at the guild but I thought this would be easier since you were already in the woods. Have you thought about having a place around here?"

"Around here?" Lucy asked, confused.

"I mean near Natsu's place."

"Oh."

The spirit mage paused to think about it.

_I guess if we were close by, it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to see Natsu if it got too lonely. Plus he'd be close enough to his own home that if I wanted to kick him out, he can't complain that his place is too far away. It might work!_

"I think that would be okay," Lucy consented.

Laki smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I think I know the perfect spot. You know that river out the front of Natsu's? Well, if we follow it up stream, there is a waterfall. I think it would be a good place to build a tree house since that is where the larger and more sturdy trees are."

As the two headed uphill about two hundred meters, they found that Natsu's river was one of two that split away from the waterfall.

"You should take the other river otherwise if Natsu might end up drinking water you had just bathed in."

Lucy nodded. "Good point."

Laki looked at her, hesitant. "Are you sure this is far away enough from Natsu that you'd have privacy?"

The blond smiled back. "The idea of being close to Natsu yet, far enough to have my own space is surprisingly warming. He makes me feel safe."

Laki stared at Lucy for a moment before she slyly. "Ooh. I see."

Lucy turned a suspicious gaze on the purple-haired mage. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"_Nothing_," she teased before turning back to the other stream. "Shall we get started? How many rooms do you want?"

"Umm...how many can I have?"

"As many as you want."

Lucy counted on her fingers as she murmured to herself before she finally decided. "One for me and six spare rooms."

"Six?"

"One for each of my teammates if they ever feel like staying over."

"How many levels did you want?"

"Three."

"How do you want the house set up? Level by level."

"Level one will have the kitchen, level two will have the bedrooms and level three will be my special place to get away, with a study to write my novel."

Laki nodded and looked at the trees by the stream. "Ready?"

Lucy nodded. "Let's do this."

~X~

Lucy stared up at the tree house four meters above her. Laki wiped the sweat of her brow, exhausted but proud.

"How do we get in?"

"That's where I come in."

The celestial spirit mage jumped at the sudden voice, spinning around to see Freed.

"Freed! What are you doing here?"

"Laki asked me to help her make a tree house. Why, though, I have no idea."

Lucy looked to Laki before smiling.

"It's for me," Lucy admitted to the Rune mage.

Freed looked to her with curiosity.

"I was kicked out of my apartment."

"Why didn't you-?"

"She didn't want to bother anyone," Laki answered, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"But...we're nakama. It doesn't bother anyone to help each other."

Lucy shifted to the other foot, ashamed. "I know, I just...it always seems as if I'm causing everyone trouble. I didn't want to bring more attention to myself."

Freed sighed then shook his head. "Well then, what did you need help with?"

"I'm going to need some runes placed on and in the house, Freed," Laki stated.

"An entryway?"

Laki nodded before looking back to Lucy. "How do you want to enter your home?"

"Maybe an elevator?"

Freed moved to the largest tree that the house was built around. As he began his spell, the tree lit up as writing wrapped around the tree.

"Touch it," Freed commanded.

Lucy touched the tree and a frame appeared in the trunk, revealing the inside to be empty.

"Step inside after me."

As he entered, he was slowly raised by an invisible platform. Lucy went next and gasped as she followed him up. She spun around. It was as iff the tree trunk was transparent glass, able to see the forest still. It went slowly as Freed reached the first level. He touched the trunk so as to mark it as level one. He continued up while Lucy stepped off onto the first level with wide eyes. Once Freed had marked the other two levels, he went back down to the first level.

Casting more runes, the walls also became transparent to give her a beautiful view of the waterfall and forest canopy but kept the floor the same.

"To make them transparent, just say 'Windows, open'. For the opposite, say 'Windows, close'."

Lucy nodded.

"I left actual windows," Laki spoke. "So that you'd get fresh air."

Lucy spotted a ledge and moved to it. "What's this?"

Laki smirked. "Look down."

Lucy looked down to see a long half cylinder. "Is that...a slide?"

The other female mage nodded, giddy. "It's one long slide wrapped around your house, connecting to the other levels!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh when she thought of the others sliding down it. They would love it!

After being shown around the kitchen, they went up to the other levels. The rooms were bare with a window and door.

"Now only you can go up to level three," Freed spoke. "I've already laid down some runes, keeping any other magic out. It's sound proof and has the same window mechanics as level one."

"Thank you so much, Freed, Laki."

Freed nodded with a small smile while Laki jumped up and down with glee.

"Now you just have to go shopping!"

Freed handed Lucy a feather, covered in runes.

"This will help you store items. Just touch an item with it and say 'Storage'. Holding the feather will open up its inventory in your mind."

"I can't thank you enough for this, guys," Lucy said before she hugged Freed.

Caught off guard, he blushed under the surprise contact before hugging her back hesitantly.

"You're welcome, Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys but you're gonna have to picture it yourself, the tree house.<strong>

**I'm bad at description. My strengths are smut and humour, if I do say so myself xD**


End file.
